Forbidden
by Shattered Promises
Summary: OC's POV. Everything changes when you discover a truth... But is the truth for the best or for the worst for the Reikai Tantei...? Chapter 2 done!
1. Prologue

S.P.: Another day, another fic. This is to be my first serious fic. But it sounds ironic for I may have to put skits of humor, haha.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the disclaimer for the love of Kami-sama!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
(Mirae's POV)  
  
. . . .  
  
I always felt like an outsider.  
  
An outsider . . . .  
  
I was an outsider at school . . . Girls envying me wherever I go all because the boys are always being attracted to me, human and demon alike. Though I do not call myself beautiful, it doesn't matter, does it? Huh, I hate it when the girls always call me a slut or what not all because of my beauty. Especially the fan girls who worship my brothers or cousins all because of their good looks. They shouldn't judge me or them like that.  
  
Even at home, it was still difficult at times for that I always felt like an outsider there as well. Well, as ironic as it sounds, I wasn't that lonely. And I thought Hiei was the anti-social one.  
  
But then again, I do judge the crafty youkai a bit quickly.  
  
The Reikai Tantei are my family now. Aside from my real relationships to Kurama, Touya, ShiShiWakumaru, Earu and Suzaku as brothers and Jin, Yusuke and Squall . . . We're all like a big family now, are we?  
  
But I always felt left out, even with them around.  
  
But something changed all of that.  
  
A horrifying truth . . . A really horrifying truth that's even got me scared . . . I do not know why, but now, I feel scared . . .  
  
Very scared.  
  
Why should I be afraid? I know I had my youko and my "human" families . . . And this whole confusing heritages. . .  
  
Forbidden.  
  
That was my past were. What all the horrifying things crawling within them.  
  
Forbidden.  
  
Something that they should learn. We all know that we had rough pasts. Hell, Hiei had difficulty in life, what with being called the "Forbidden Child" on his own land. At least Yukina, his long lost twin, knew all along whom her brother was and she accepted him the way he was.  
  
Forbidden.  
  
My Yamis had their pasts and I had mine, too. We all run away from the past and we do not want to relive it again.  
  
Unfortunately, I did, AGAIN.  
  
And that was when the horrifying truth came to me.  
  
I blink my now golden brown eyes as I write this. This was one of it. I had his eyes. The one who was dead, supposedly, in the Dark Tournament . . . I had his eyes. My eyes were never like this . . . They were originally gold, as they were in my "human" heritage and electric blue in my youko form and were grey blue, so much like a storm, with my wolf demon form and white eyes of the Forbidden Angel.  
  
But these eyes, these golden brown eyes, they disturb me.  
  
I also had her looks. Which is why youkais make rumors I am her granddaughter or possibly daughter due to her looks.  
  
Such imbeciles.  
  
I do not have her hair color. I have my own, dark blue. But they say I look a lot like her when I pull my hair back to that braid. . . But then again, other coincidences happen to me as well. I also had his strength . . . And I also, surprisingly, had her technique. Hell, it was surprising enough that I had all these bloodlines and powers just like my brother and cousins . . .  
  
But me, having her technique?  
  
That was a shock.  
  
Even Yusuke wouldn't believe I was able to master a technique such as this. I wasn't even her pupil for fighting . . .  
  
I haven't told the Reikai Tantei and ShiShi and Touya and Jin about this . . .  
  
YET.  
  
I can't tell them, not yet . . .  
  
But should I tell anyone else?  
  
You'll find out the horrifying truth I discovered after all the trouble I went through.  
  
Are they really my, perhaps our, real parents . . .?  
  
We'll see.  
  
And I know you're dying to find out . . .  
  
You'll find out soon enough . . .  
  
S.P.: O_O!!! KAMI-SAMA! I WROTE THAT!? I think this would be good, interesting story. . . .  
  
ShiShiWakumaru: What is she hiding from us!?  
  
Touya: YEAH!  
  
S.P.: I am not telling! PLEASE R & R!!! AND AQUARIKA, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING! 


	2. Forbidden Dreams

S.P.: Bleh, I wish someone would review! At least AquaRika did unlike some people . . . *Glares at all who didn't review*  
  
Mirae: ^^; Mark my words; once she doesn't get reviews, she tends to do something drastic . . .  
  
If I have send Bakura for those who didn't review to the Shadow Realm. . .  
  
Bakura: As you wish again . . . *Goes off to find the authors*  
  
O_O! Oh, for the love of Ra, I was only kidding . . . *Mutters this as she slaps her forehead*  
  
Mirae: Can we start, please . . .? ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it very damn well, so don't remind me . . . -_-;  
  
". . . "= Talking (. . . .)= Thoughts in Dreams '. . .'= Telepathic communication Italics= Thoughts in one's mind. (A/n: If I ever learn how to turn some sentences into Italics . . . -_-;)  
  
Chapter 2: Forbidden Dreams  
  
(Mirae's POV)  
  
. . . .  
  
Once again, I have been disturbed of the phenomenon that had taken place. Not that it has bothered me before. I am used to the fact I have a lot of bloodlines which is involve demons and other such mystical creatures, such as the angel(s) and the one and only phoenix as well. Strange as it sounds, I still love the adventurous life I live in.  
  
But then again, at times, it does become serious.  
  
But having prophetic dreams and unknown flashbacks almost every single day . . . Is it really beneficial of me to have these?  
  
Not likely, maybe just making my life more complicated than it already was.  
  
As usual, I was greeted by my one and only "family" and Koenma-sama himself as I entered the Gate of Judgment, sitting on a bench. Koenma-sama was talking about a new case, but then again, I didn't feel like hearing it. Usually, I would look forward to these missions, for they involved fighting and such. But today, I just didn't feel like hearing it as I looked at the ground, wanting it to swallow me up, though I do not know why.  
  
"Mirae . . . Mirae! Are you OK?" Koenma's familiar voice asked in a tone I have never heard him used before: Concern.  
  
I looked up, Koenma's hazel eyes filled with concern, with worry, for me. Nodding, I smiled slightly, masking my emotions as I said, "I'm fine."  
  
Koenma studied my face with calculation, to see if I was hiding something. Facing his torso to the rest of my friends, I sighed quietly in relief, for that I didn't want him to know what truth I was hiding.  
  
I blocked my mind in case Hiei or the others may read my mind. I still did not want them to know . . .  
  
YET.  
  
I tried focusing to listen on what Koenma may be saying for it may be important, but I still felt like I was being watched. I can hear Koenma's words as if they were distant like I was far away from him . . . But I laid my fragile, petite body on the bench I was recently sitting on, drifting, floating, falling into an uneasy sleep. . . .  
  
*~Unknown Dream~*  
  
I felt myself move . . . .  
  
Slowly being pulled into an unknown by force . . .  
  
I heard voices . . . Familiar voices . . .  
  
I saw two silhouettes standing there, looking like they're talking . . .  
  
Slowly, they began reveal themselves from the shadows. One figure was a young woman . . . She had her hair tied in a braid, like mine, dark brown orbs narrowing as she talked to her companion. Worry, persistence and fear flashed through her dark orbs as she continued to talk to her comrade, her cotton candy pink braided hair shaking as she spoke of what seemed like a serious matter. She was holding a bundle in her hands . . . But I couldn't tell what was in it. She was also wearing a fighting uniform in crimson and green, with a purple belt around her waist . . .  
  
No, she can't be . . . She couldn't be . . . The young Genkai!?  
  
That would mean . . .  
  
Her other companion, who was taller than Genkai, was muscular. He was wearing black pants along with a dark green tank top, which seemed to be tight to his liking. He had short, spiky black hair as he talked to Genkai of what seemed like a calm matter, eyes still flickering with reliance, but fear and worry were barely noticeable as well . . .  
  
Those eyes, which like mine, those golden brown eyes . . .  
  
Was this the young Toguro?  
  
And after all of what seem like silence, I can hear what they are saying now, but barely, as I began to pick up bits of conversation . . .  
  
". . . . Toguro, what are you planning to do, going back there??? You're going to get killed!" Genkai yelled with so much emotion in her voice.  
  
"I have to, Genkai . . . After of what happened in the Dark Tournament; I have to test my powers as a demon now due to the wish I made after we won the Dark Tournament and I am not putting that to waste." Toguro said; voice brewed with calm.  
  
"And what? Leave me with them!? Don't you know that you're the father of these children!? These children I now hold in my arms at this very moment?!"  
  
"Gen . . . I have to fight him. I have to go to Makai to make sure I'll kill him. I can't have him go after our children for both of them hold a great fate . . ." (Children . . . Which children are they talking about . . .?) (A/n: And yes, Genkai and Toguro do get along romantically, but they'll be the way they are like in the episodes later on as this story proceeds.)  
  
". . . . OK, be careful." Genkai's voice was quivering, hesitant. But then again, her dark brown orbs showed determination in her eyes.  
  
The young Toguro nodded as he disappeared in the dark . . .  
  
All of a sudden, I felt a cold aura surrounding myself, everywhere in this dark void of the dream . . . Where was it coming from and why does it feel familiar . . .?  
  
And then, I could hear it. A memorable cold, murderous laugh that got me a bit afraid, but deep in thought, mostly I was bottling up my fear which was what I felt surging through me . . .  
  
And the last thing I saw in my dream was a flash of crimson.  
  
*~End of unknown dream~*  
  
"Mirae . . . Mirae . . . Mirae!" The familiar voice of my brother, ShiShiWakumaru, withdrew sharply in me as I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
I shot up, sweating profusely, as I felt all eyes on me, staring at me with shock, concern, and who knows what other bunch of emotions were shown in their eyes. I was still in the Gate of Judgment, still on the bench I was sleeping and sitting on before and now.  
  
"You seem like you were having a nightmare . . ." Brother Touya said uncertainly, his almost lifeless cobalt eyes filled with concern for me as well.  
  
"I'm fine." I denied, almost adding stubbornness in my voice, but calm still remained.  
  
"You don't seem fine . . ." My youko twin, Kurama, said, emerald eyes glinting.  
  
"I really am." I replied and yet denied again, my tone becoming firm.  
  
"Mirae, in case you didn't catch what the mission was, you have a Dark Tournament to attend, plus tracking down two powerful demons." Koenma said softly and firmly simultaneously, hazel eyes focusing sharply on me.  
  
"W-who are the two demons?" I asked, my voice now quivering slightly.  
  
"Rei and Hikaru."  
  
And I could've sworn I heard Kris muttered, "Grr, not those bastards . . . I just had to be connected to them . . ." What did she mean?  
  
As I was being pulled into my half brother's, Suzaku's, arms for comfort for he knows who I was up against what with those imbecilic bastards still alive, Koenma also said, "And there is one more person to track down. He's still alive and I thought Yusuke killed him . . ."  
  
"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHO IS ALIVE THAT YOU THOUGHT URAMESHI HAD KILLED!?" Cousin Jin yelled in his Irish accent.  
  
". . . . Toguro."  
  
And at that point, I thought the whole world froze.  
  
S.P.: A cliffy . . . This'll get interesting as I said . . . Please R & R!!! 


End file.
